


It turned out amazing. It always did

by Powerranger



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerranger/pseuds/Powerranger
Summary: Azure Branwen always wanted to be a mother. Her whole life, she was essentially a mother, just one without kids, or the ability to have them. One day, the chance for her to be a mother walked right through her door, and she quickly began raising her son. But there were some scenarios that Azure could never be ready for, that no mother could ever be ready for, like her son running home and crying into his pillow. After a talk with him, she goes to find the person who made him cry, only to find....her son from the future. The two of them have a talk, and they give each other some much needed assurance.





	It turned out amazing. It always did

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrakeWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeWings/gifts).

> This work is a gift to one of my best friends, DrakeWings. They're a fellow writer on this site, and I highly recommend you check them out.

Act 1-

Azure sat at the counter of the Blue Crow, eating from a chocolate mousse. Her husband, Qrow was out getting some supplies for the store so it was just her right now. Looking outside, she smiled softly when she saw all of the kids and their parents. The kids playing outside with joy, and the parents keeping a watchful eye on them. A slight pang went through her heart whenever one of the kids called their parents ' mommy' and 'daddy' and said how much she loved them. Azure wants to chide herself for thinking that life isn't fair, she knows that it isn't, she learned it all too well as a kid, and yet that's all she can think. Qrow and her will never be able to have that due to his Semblance. They've tried it too. Even if an adult like Azure can survive the bad luck Qrow brings without meaning, a child in her womb can't. If one were to go into the attic in the Blue Crow, the weapon store she owned, they would find a chalkboard with seven names and counting, the names they would have given to their kids. 

The rain starts to fall, and then the kids outside pout about having to go inside, and their parents promise them a treat or a dessert to make it easier to get them to come inside. Azure smiles softly when the kids leave. The lack of kids outside makes it easier for her to see one kid, walking all alone in the rain. In his hands was a blue shark stuffed animal, and a lunchbox. He shivers but keeps walking through the rain. Azure frowns when she sees him, at first because she thinks the kid doesn't have a family, and then she frowns again when she realizes she knows who the kid is, and that he does have a family. In fact, that's her nephew, Jason Branwen. What's he doing out in the rain?

As she gets up to bring him inside, Jason walks inside the Blue Crow, soaked to the bone. Even with as wet and soaked as he is, Azure can tell he's been crying. She knows what he's doing, biting the inside of his lip to stop the tears, she's done it many times before. " What are you doing here Jason?" Azure asks, incredibly concerned as she wraps a blanket around him. 

" I was running away from home," Jason says with a slight sniffle. He wraps the blanket tighter around himself. Azure looks at him, more concerned than before, and then she wraps her arms around him in a hug. Jason slowly hugs back, and smiles softly. " You're warm," he says to her. 

" Why were you running away?" Azure asks. She remembers all the times she and her brother talked about running away, and then the one time they actually did it. 

" Ruby and I had gotten into a fight a few days ago. I forget what it was about honestly. And then Summer left for a mission today. She gave Yang and Ruby Elmo plushies, and the plushie has her voice saying she loved them. Summer said if I was good, then I would get one when she comes back," Jason explains, eyes pricking with fresh tears. " Which means she doesn't love me. So, it would be better if I was gone."

Azure frowns and kisses Jason's forehead lightly. She knows that under the right circumstances that her sister would have been an amazing mother, and she already is to Ruby and Yang. It's just with her depression she isn't able to be a mother to three children, and Jason just happened to be the child she didn't have room in her heart for. 

" Don't ever say it would be better if you were gone," Azure says to him, hugging him tighter. " Your mo-....aunt," she corrects quickly, still remembering the first day of his life when his first word was to call her mom. " Loves you very much."

Jason's eyes light up with hope when he hears Azure almost calling herself his mom. " Can you be my mother?" He asks desperately. 

Azure stayed up late at night a lot, asking herself why things happened the way they did. She had to wonder why it was in the plans Oum had for her that she wouldn't be able to start a family of her own. But when she hears the boy asking so earnestly for a mother, the pieces fall into place for her. This is why. " Of course I'll be your mother Jason. Mommy loves you very much."

Act 2-

Azure shows Jason her photos of her time at Beacon, explaining to him that he has a lot of people who will look out for him. Right now, she shows him pictures of Kali and the family she started, with her husband Adrien, and their daughter, Blake. "They're going to be coming over for dinner tonight actually. Blake showed me a drawing of the weapon she wants to use when she grows up, so I'm going to make a wooden version of it," Azure explains. 

Jason nods, and that night when the Belladonnas come over, Jason takes one look at Blake and he's starstruck. With all of the childlike innocence in the world, he makes his way over to her, and begins trying to have a conversation with the small girl. By this point, Blake has already been bullied by enough humans to be slightly wary, and so it takes her sometime, but she can sense in the end that Jason doesn't want to hurt her, and the two of them begin to have a conversation with each other about all of their favorite books and hobbies. 

For the rest of the night, Azure notices the way Jason blushes when Blake looks at him, the way her normally confident son gets sheepish when he gets caught staring, and the way that he finds excuses to try and make their hands brush. When Kali and Azure take their kids to the bookstore, so they can buy each other the books they mentioned, Azure bites her lip softly as Jason holds Blake's hand and runs with her to the comics. For most mothers, this would be the first sign their child was growing up, that they were falling for someone. But Azure knew what would happen, and she didn't want his first heartbreak to be with the child of one of her best friends. When they return from the bookstore, with Jason still touching his cheek where Blake kissed him, Azure and Kali quickly end the night, but only after Jason gets Blake's address so they can write each other letters. It's for the best though, she doesn't want Jason to fall in love with Blake. 

Act 3-

As it turns out, Azure doesn't have a choice. Her son is head over heels in love with Blake, at least as much as a child can be. He checks the mail three times a day, waiting for a letter from Blake. Any time something good or bad happens to him, he writes a letter to Blake and sends it off. Every time he opens the mail and their is a letter from Blake, his eyes light up with joy and with happiness. " She's my best friend!" Jason proclaims whenever someone asks him about her. He then gets a look in his eyes like he knows a secret they don't. " And I want to marry her one day!"

One day, Azure gets a call from the school, saying that Jason was in a fight. She's on her way to pick him up, when the door opens and then Jason runs in crying. She barely has time to see the letter in his hand, and that the skin is torn off his knuckles. Jason runs right past her, and then flops onto his bed, crying into his pillow. Concerned, Azure closes the door and then goes to Jason. She sits next to him, and wraps her arms around him in a hug. " What's wrong?" She asks softly, kissing his forehead. 

Jason cries as he hugs back. He doesn't say a word, can't in between the sobbing and the heaving breaths. He drops a letter out of his hands, and a picture falls out of it. Out of the corner of her eyes, Azure sees that it has a picture of Blake with her arms around a bull faunas, cuddling up to him. Azure frowns. She should have checked the mail earlier and made sure Jason didn't see it. " I'm so sorry," she says softly, and then the other question comes to her mind. " What happened to your hand," she asks, kissing it gently. 

" I met someone today. He looked familiar, so I wanted to talk to him. He was being really mean to me, and when I mentioned Blake to him, he just sighed. I asked him if I ever ended up with Blake, and he said I never would," Jason said, tearing up again. " So I went to punch him, and he blocked it with his arm, which turns out is metal. Then he said if I didn't believe him to check the mail and I found her letter."

Azure kisses his head softly. " Where is he? I want to go talk to him," she says softly, her blood boiling. Her friends have talked a lot about her other personality so to speak, Nuclear Azure. And it's starting to come out. No one has the right to hurt her son like that, and no one ever would again. 

Jason does the best he can and gives the best directions he can, and then Azure nods, tucking him into bed as the crying has made it so he's sleepy. Kissing his forehead, Azure gently sets his shark stuffed animal into his arms for him to hold onto, and then she leaves the house. 

Act 4-

It takes her a long time. Jason's directions weren't the best, and she had no idea what to look for other than a metal arm, and someone who would look familiar to Jason. Thinking about who it could have been, she wanders through the town, eventually finding someone with a metal man. Azure looks at him, and senses something in him, a pain, and the ability to hurt others, but also the sense that he had been hurt before. And then it hits her. This is somehow her son as a teenager. She shakes her head a few times, trying to see if this is her mind playing tricks on her. But it isn't. It's her son, she would always be able to recognize her son. Azure makes her way over. " Jason?" She asks softly. 

Jason jumps from his shock. He hadn't been expecting her. He wasn't supposed to have run into her or his old self, but he figured it wasn't the worst thing that could happen. " Mom," he says with happiness coming back to his voice. 

The two of them walk with each other to the boardwalk where Azure bought Jason ice cream for the first time. They buy some flavors and then they walk. " What did you tell yourself that? That'd he'd never end up with Blake."

" Because it's true," Jason says. " There was no use lying to him, he was going to find out eventually," Jason said. " He has to be tough."

Azure nods softly. She glances at her son as a teenager, seeing his metal arm, the scars, new and old. She wonders how he gets each of them, but she knows she can't ask without harming the future potentially. " The years haven't been very kind to you. Have they?" Azure asks softly. 

" No, they haven't." Jason says. He then sighs. " But don't worry. I know now how scary it was. Not just for me, but also for you. My wife she...I can't tell you who she is. But we have wonderful kids. And she always says that a mother's greatest fear is not being able to protect her children."

" You married well. She's right," Azure says. 

" I'm here due to one of my enemies," Jason says. " It's a gimmick, it's only going to last a little bit more." Jason, as if on cue begins to glow, about to return to his own time. " But, while I'm here, mom. You deserve to know. It turns out amazing. It always does."

Azure nods, feeling assured by his words. Gently, she kisses his forehead. " I love you my son."

" I love you too mom," Jason says as he fades back to his own time. 

Azure smiles, and then walks home. She takes a deep breath, and then goes and lays next to her son in the bed, cuddled up to him. " I promise it'll turn out amazing," she says to him. 

Epilogue-

It turned out amazing. In her life, Azure adopted one more kid, an adorable girl named Lian. She watched as her son became an amazing older brother to her, the brother he never got to be to Ruby or Yang. She watched her son make friends, become strong and fall in love with Weiss Schnee. Azure got to watch her son become a father. Azure passed away with the knowledge her kids were going to be alright, and that was all a mother needed. 

Today, Azure had been informed Jason had passed away in his sleep, surrounded by his wife, his daughters and his sister. As Jason walked to the pearly gates, Azure stood behind them waiting for him. The two of them ran to each other and hugged each other. " I told you it would always turn out right," Jason says to her, and Azure nods, smiling proudly


End file.
